A radiation detector can include a plastic scintillator, such as BC-704™-brand scintillator available from Saint-Gobain Crystals of Hiram, Ohio, USA. The BC-704™-brand scintillator includes alternating layers of wavelength shifting fibers and phosphorescent materials. A light shield is typically attached to each of the scintillators and contains a photosensor, such as a photomultiplier tube (PMT). The PMT is protected from exposure to light by the light shield.
Some security-related operating environments require the PMT to withstand substantial shock, vibration and temperature extremes. Various designs have been attempted for this purpose. Some designs are directly bonded to the scintillators with epoxy. Others bolt onto the scintillators and require additional gaskets and epoxy to form a light-tight seal. The epoxied-on light shield designs use only epoxy to create a seal for the light shield assembly and the internal electronics. These designs are not removable and be difficult to work on if they need maintenance. Moreover, these designs also can fail when subjected to vibration. Accordingly, improved light shield designs continue to be of interest.